


Untitled

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun visits Sunggyu and he realizes it's not the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuffyHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyHead/gifts), [space1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space1122/gifts), [blondemyungsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemyungsoo/gifts).



This is the fifth time Woohyun checked himself in the mirror. It is just eight o'clock and he already cleaned every spot in his room, he even washed the dishes from last night, and he is already dressed. He woke up at four, what can he do?

He sends a text to his boyfriend, "Good morning, hyung. Have you eaten?"

He looks at himself again, thinking maybe he shouldn't be wearing red. It's practically a screaming color. He changes into a blue polo shirt and checks if his butt is more pronounced with this change.

"Morning Woohyunnie," says the reply.

Woohyun sighs. Sunggyu just probably opened his eyes.

"We have a date," he hurriedly types. He realizes the missing exclamation point when it sends.

The answer reads, "I know."

Great, Woohyun thinks. He forgot.

"Okay. I'm going to you," he sends. He adds a little later, "Pick me up at the bus stop."

Sunggyu calls Woohyun and the former's voice definitely indicates just waking up.

"Do you know how to get here?" Sunggyu asks immediately when Woohyun picks up the call.

"I know the bus. Just pick me up," Woohyun says.

It takes three seconds, Woohyun counted, before Sunggyu says, "Okay."

"Do you want me to bring food?" Woohyun asks hurriedly but he can only hear the dial tone now.

Okay, Woohyun thinks. No food.

"Hyung, I'm on the bus. You better be ready," Woohyun types. He erases and types, "Hyung, I'm on my way. *heart*"

He receives a reply a little later than he expects. It says, "Ok."

Woohyun falls asleep and wakes up when the sunlight hits him. He's never been to this city before and he shoots up in alarm that he might have missed his stop.

He calls Sunggyu and the older answers right away, "Yeah, I'm just across the street," he says.

"Okay! I'm on the third seat down the aisle from the driver," anxiousness evident his voice.  "Just be sure you're there when I get off."

"Relax. You won't get lost," he hears Sunggyu say, "Get off on the last stop."

"Easy for you to say. But I bet you got lost on your first day. This campus is huge."

"Not really," Nonchalance in Sunggyu's voice but Woohyun can detect the bragging in it. "You can ask around if you get lost anyway."

Woohyun huffs.

"I'm already here," Sunggyu says. "Waiting for your majesty."

Woohyun takes a glance outside. "I see you! Wipe that grin off your stupid face!"

"Likewise," Sunggyu shoots back still grinning and hangs up.

Woohyun's eyes turn into crescents as he hugs Sunggyu when he hops off the bus. "I missed you,hyung!"

"You should have studied harder then."

Woohyun pouts. "The entrance exam was really hard."

"I'm just teasing," Sunggyu smiles at him and taking the younger's hand in his.

"Where are we going?" Woohyun asks as they walk side by side holding hands.

Sunggyu looks around. "I didn't really think about it," He confesses and then, laughs.

Woohyun hits him half-heartedly on the shoulder, "Hyung!"

"I thought I'd just give you a tour."

To see your world now, Woohyun thinks. "I'd like that," he says.

"There's a cafe outside campus if you'd rather just talk," Sunggyu says.

Woohyun almost cuts him off, "No. Show me around."

"How's Y university?" Sunggyu glances at Woohyun.

"Pretty much like how high school was except everyone's more serious," Woohyun says. "It's no fun."

"I bet everyone's your friend," Sunggyu says facing front.

Woohyun turns to him, "More like acquaintances."

"Funny word," Sunggyu says, a smirk forming. "It's funny how there are so many words."

Woohyun wonders what Sunggyu means but he's more interested in memorizing Sunggyu's face. They haven't seen each other all semester.

"Hey Sunggyu!" A girl shouts running towards them and Woohyun automatically stops when Sunggyu does. The girl hands Sunggyu a yellow piece of paper. "Vote yellow," she tells him and winks.

Sunggyu laughs not even reading the paper, "Ok!"

The girl also hands Woohyun a paper that Woohyun reluctantly accepts.

"I haven't seen you around," she says. "Are you a freshman?"

"N-no," Woohyun shyly answers.

Sunggyu explains for him. "He goes to a different school."

"Oh! Oh, ok." The girl takes a pause, obviously thinking of something to say to cover her disappointment as she tries to keep her smile. It's a familiar look, Woohyun thinks. It's the same look Sunggyu had when he told him that he didn't get accepted.

"See you around, Eunmi," Sunggyu says. "We've got to go."

"Yeah, ok," she says. And adds, "Don't forget!"

Sunggyu waves the paper as he walks pass her dragging Woohyun along.

It's not even five steps when a convertible with blue balloons tied to its sides carrying too many passengers, all good looking Woohyun notices, come to view.

"Sunggyu!!!" They all yell throwing blue paper in the air towards their direction. Sunggyu catches one as he shouts back, "Yah! You guys are littering!"

"Cutie what's your number?" One shouts as they pass the couple and Sunggyu drops Woohyun's hand to show them his arm. Woohyun looks back to see them all laughing.

No one's like that in Woohyun's school. They're all quiet and proper. With his recollection, Woohyun doesn't notice when they come to a building with a wide staircase leading to the entrance.

"This is humanities," Sunggyu gestures to the building. Woohyun looks up. It's big and intimidating just as the people who climb up and down and sit on the steps are; their Rayban framed glasses and their heavy books popping out from their big backpacks.

"Who were those?" Woohyun ventures to inquire, trying to sound conversational, trying to not think about his awkward hands because he just doesn't know what to do with them when Sunggyu didn't take his left back.

"Ah, former classmates," Sunggyu answers. "Everyone's friendly when it's election time."

"Oh," Woohyun says. "I thought you were Mr. Popular."

He hears Sunggyu snort. "Everyone wants my dick, you should know."

"Wow hyung, I didn't know you would be this honest."

Sunggyu just leads him across the street and when they arrive at a parking lot, Woohyun says in mock horror, "Is this where you bring your lovers and fuck them?"

Sunggyu hisses and walks on, "Don't make me so dirty. We go this way."

They climb down a few steps that were hidden by the cars and the bricks fencing around the lot.

"In the forest? You're fucking me in the middle of a forest?"

Sunggyu laughs this time, "It's not a forest. There aren't that many trees. People could still see if they walk around from there."

Woohyun looks at where Sunggyu is pointing and he sees a group of friends about their age laughing and walking along the asphalt road across them.

"It's just a shortcut," Sunggyu explains.

Woohyun follows but Sunggyu turns to him and grabs his shoulders, "Woohyun-ah." In all seriousness, he leans closer to look Woohyun in the eye. "Don't move."

Instinctively, Woohyun closes his eyes. He feels Sunggyu's breath on his lips then on his ear. "Woohyun-ah," his boyfriend whispers. "There's a spider on your leg."

Woohyun jumps and grabs Sunggyu clinging onto him for his life. "Get it off!"

Sunggyu pats him and laughs loudly. "Kidding," he says.

Woohyun punches Sunggyu's chest with more force this time but their proximity makes the punches weak.

Sunggyu stops laughing and looks up. "Komorebi," he says.

"Huh?" Woohyun looks at him and then turns to look up to see the red trees Sunggyu is looking at. "They're pretty, hyung."

"They're fire trees. Delonix regia," Sunggyu says. "They're alright. Not my favorite."

"What was that word you said?" Woohyun asks still looking up at the trees.

"Komorebi? It's Japanese. It means the light that passes through the leaves," Sunggyu explains as they continue to walk along the path gesturing to the trees again. "The light is different under them."

"Komorebi," Woohyun repeats dropping his gaze down to the bricked path. "It's a nice word," he says as he turns back to Sunggyu. "It's an imagery in itself. I didn't think there could be a word for that."

"I think it was Nietzsche who wrote, 'Words are but symbols for the relations of things to one another and to us; nowhere do they touch upon absolute truth."

"What does he mean?" Woohyun asks.

"We can't always put things into words. They're just what we use to relate ideas to other people."

"Is that true?"

"He has a point. Romeo and Juliet," Sunggyu answers.

"What's in a name? A rose by any name would still smell as sweet." Woohyun quotes.

Sunggyu grins, "That's the one."

"But I don't know," Sunggyu continues when they start walking again. "I think they're more than just symbols. They can be a door to another place. You know what they say, language is the soul of a nation?"

"Wasn't that country?"

"No, nation. It's different."

Woohyun starts walking, "Eh, it's just the same, hyung."

"No, they're different," Sunggyu says firmly knitting his brows as he takes the lead. "A country is the land bounded by territories. A nation is the group people in the country, or even out, who have their own culture."

"Ahh," Woohyun says. He doesn't really care for it. Truthfully, he doesn't understand what Sunggyu is trying to get at. He just misses his boyfriend's hand right now.

The wind blows and hits the right side of Woohyun's face. He can smell the grass and an unfamiliar fragrance he didn't notice a while ago. Sunggyu's perfume, maybe.

"You can tell a lot about the people with the words they have."

"Like when they use bae or yolo?"

"Not what I was thinking of but I guess so."

There are steps to another parking lot at the end. "That's where I bury myself," Sunggyu says pointing at the tall building across them. "Engineering. Full of people who are full of themselves."

They sit on a bench across Sunggyu's building, just behind the row of fire trees.

"This is really nice," Woohyun comments. It's a beautiful place, he wants to say. And it's nice to sit here with you.

"I never get to appreciate it though," Sunggyu says quietly. "I'm always running around worrying about a requirement or a lesson." He turns to Woohyun and smiles.

"Everything's going to be worth it in the end though," he continues looking at the building again and seeming to take in its appearance. "The people here are the best."

Woohyun looks at Sunggyu and follows his gaze. But he can't see. What Sunggyu sees is far from him.

"Do you wanna eat?" Sunggyu asks. "Just wait here. I'll be over at that stall." He points to a row of tent stalls selling different food at the end of the block.

Woohyun wonders why Sunggyu didn't offer him to tag along but he just nods instead. Sunggyu didn’t even ask him what he wanted. Woohyun wants barbecue. Sunggyu probably already knows, doesn’t he?

Sunggyu's back has gotten broader. And it’s only normal Woohyun should know. They’re still growing but he doesn't seem to recognize it. He watches Sunggyu's figure retreating from him. He watches Sunggyu walk away.

Don't be silly, he chastises himself. Hyung will be back.

So he waits, looks around, looks at the couples sitting under a tree, sitting on another bench one bench apart from him. They're all laughing, holding a book and talking, eating and talking. There’s something in them Woohyun can see that’s not with him and Sunggyu. He wonders what but he doesn’t know, doesn’t want to admit.

There’s a breeze that blows the same direction Sunggyu went carrying some red flowers along with it. Woohyun looks back to the fire trees, still standing tall, still with abundant red flowers on its top.

Sunggyu comes back with a brown bag he clamps with his mouth and paper cups on both hands. Woohyun stands up to take the cups and eyes his boyfriend.

"What?" Sunggyu asks.

There's a ghost of a smile on Woohyun's face but he doesn't answer. He sits again and places the cups in between them.

"These bread are so good. I never thought pesto was so tasty. And it's ridiculous," Sunggyu laughs. "It's just toasted bread with pesto sauce and I can make it myself but I like it more that I can just exchange a few coins for them."

Hyung is funny too, Woohyun thinks. He wonders when did Sunggyu even think about making food himself.

“Sunggyu-ssi,” Woohyun starts getting Sunggyu's attention away from the bread, “What was that you were saying about words? I want to understand.”

“It’s just useless things,” Sunggyu laughs as he eats. “We don’t need philosophy in our careers.”

“But you were saying.”

“I don’t know,” Sunggyu says with a pause looking at Woohyun. “It just came to mind and you know, when things get you thinking. And you weren’t interested.”

Woohyun doesn’t know.

“No, I’m interested. I want to understand,” he repeats.

“Well, I just thought,” Sunggyu says as he makes himself more comfortable on the bench holding his cup and looking out, “Even if you can’t say everything with a word, a word can give you an idea of more than what the other person is saying.”

“For example?”

“Well, like komorebi,” Sunggyu says. “The Japanese. They like nature. They anticipate cherry blossoms. They look at trees all the time that they came up with a word for when the light passes through the leaves.”

“I see,” Woohyun says. “Everything must have a name now.”

“I’m not sure. But I had an epiphany a while ago.”

“A what?”

“Epiphany. It’s when you realize something, when you see something in a different light.”

“Oh, I think I know how that feels,” Woohyun says, more to himself.

“Do you?” Sunggyu asks. “Maybe there are things we experience we don’t know have names.”

Woohyun thinks as he drinks the coffee in the cup. It needs more sugar and the smell is overpowering.

“The smell when it hasn’t rained for so long and it finally did,” Woohyun says.

“Petrichor.”

“Oh,” Woohyun pauses. “When you were looking for something but you find something else that’s better.”

“Serendipity.”

“I thought that meant finding love?”

Sunggyu laughs, “You shouldn’t watch too many chick flicks.”

“Doesn’t giving it a name, make the experience feel less than how it is?” Woohyun asks before he can stop himself and Sunggyu looks at him. “I mean,” he goes on. “Wouldn’t you feel like it’s nothing special now because there’s actually a word for it and all those emotions you felt could be summed up in one word?”

“Well, generally, no,” Sunggyu answers after a pause. “Thinking about it like that is selfish, don’t you think? What if someone else was struggling to explain what they were feeling and they’re looking for other people to help them?”

Woohyun nods and tries to chew some of the bread. He tries to swallow and it feels too big in his throat.

"Hey hyung," Woohyun says again. "Is there a word for when a person feels like he's looking at a star but for a person? You know how we can only see stars twinkling after the light travels lightyears and it might not be the same star in reality, well not reality, but you know? What if you're only seeing the person from your memory? What if you’re only imagining who you’re looking at? You can never have the real thing. Not just because of the separation but maybe you don't deserve that person, maybe you don’t belong in the same place."

Sunggyu stares at him. It takes Sunggyu several times to open and close his mouth. For the first time in the day, he has no words. His eyes fall on the forgotten bread. "You know Woohyun," he says. "I won't let such a word exist."

Woohyun doesn't answer and just looks at him.

"I'm here," Sunggyu looks up at him. "I'm here and I love you. We won't always see each other and we will learn different things and become different people. But listen, I want to share what I learn and who I become with you. And it hurts me. When you think like that. I wish there was a word. No. I wish there was a way for you to see yourself in my eyes so you'd see, you'd understand how amazing you are to me. You're amazing. And I'm being objective here," he grins. "I hope you'll believe it truly, deep in your heart, that you are amazing."

Woohyun leans in to kiss Sunggyu and Sunggyu meets him half way, taking Woohyun’s chin to guide him. Woohyun gives him a peck but Sunggyu pushes his lips on Woohyun harder and sucks on Woohyun’s bottom. He breaks it off after that to look at his boyfriend in the eye. “Just one second. Give me one second,” he says standing up.

Woohyun shoots up in panic dropping his cup as he tries to reach for Sunggyu but the older is running back to the row of stalls.

Woohyun picks up his cup and looks for a trash can. He embraces himself telling himself that it’s just cold and his eyes don’t sting.

“Sorry,” Sunggyu says breathlessly when he reaches back to him again. “They just opened so I told them I’d go back for this.” He sits down and sets the box. “I almost forgot and it might get cold.”

Woohyun frowns as Sunggyu opens it. He sees barbecue.

“If you don’t want them, is there something else you’d like? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Woohyun lets his tears fall and hugs Sunggyu this time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Million thanks and kisses to Ratrie, Lucy and Niso without whom I would literally not be able to finish.**  
> I am truly grateful to the people who have read, given kudos and comments so far though. It warms my heart that you appreciate this little fic.  
> I want to edit this in the future because I don't think my skills are up to par with the idea I want to convey. I'm not so sure you get what I'm saying but in a way, that is the idea of the fic. We try to be precise with our language and feel discouraged when we get words or grammar wrong, but it is not right to dishearten ourselves over what other people consider as 'smart' or apologize for our 'bad English.' There are so many ideas in the world and naming and knowing each idea would be too much for us. It is true that having a lot of words define a sophisticated civilization or nation, but we all think differently, we come from different places and status and we value different things. I think that the important thing is that we try to understand each other and that's already a step in the right direction.


End file.
